


leash and collar

by humanveil



Series: Kinktober 2017 [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Collars, Dom/sub, Drabble, Leashes, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Kinktober 2017 – Day 22 – Collars.Lucius and Narcissa teach Astoria a lesson.





	leash and collar

A small cry leaves Astoria when Lucius yanks her head back, and she tries not to choke as her collar digs into the flesh of her neck, pulling tight enough to cut off the airflow. She looks back at Lucius, waits to be told what she’d done wrong.

“Slower,” he says, and his gaze falls to where his wife lies on the bed. “She enjoys the build.”

They share a look—a look Astoria is yet to understand—and then Lucius’ hand is guiding her head back between Narcissa’s thighs, is ordering her to open her mouth and try again.


End file.
